


Those Forgotten

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, will add characters/ships as they appear!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: myths are just lessons stripped from the pain from others, but do we dare remember the rest?mcu x reader | mostly wlw tho lol





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> atm i have a list of mythology I thought would be cool to write about, but feel free to send in your own! rn I have greco-roman, egyptian, filipino, and just general concepts (and I guess if u want a specific character(s) )

Legends passed through word of mouth. Legends of loss and of pain and of nothing but tragedy.

_Lessons.*_

Lives and love and loss turned into nothing but lessons for the sake of others.

Pain commodified and turned into a story.

How could they forget that pain is still pain, even if they aren't the ones that suffered from it?

Heroes and gods and monsters and anyone caught in between.

Your life is nothing but the lessons you left behind.

And I am sorry to tell you - it is true.

Your palaces and temples and homes and the world you thought you knew. In the blink of an eye, it has forgotten and turned you into a lesson.

Angry gods. Unfeeling monsters. Righteous heroes.

As if anything else you felt was uncharacteristic and irrelevant to the story they wanted to tell.

All those forgotten.

And all that's left behind.

Do you even still remember?


	2. Hearth | May Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: May Parker x Reader  
> Prompt: Hestia has always made sure you were warm, but what about her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: business major in me tells me to post with popular ships first for more traffic, but writer me tells me to do whatever I want asdfhlj (next one is a loki and I know it’s not wlw, but I liked writing it bc angst)

Even if modern homes lacked the hearths she knew, there was always warmth.

There was love.

There was light and family and a feeling you could never quite place when she brought you into a warm embrace.

She always felt like home.

Even miles away, just the thought of her was enough to put another smile to your face, the heat emanating from the large bonfire reminding you of the warmth you always felt with her.

“Hello? Is anyone in there? Or should I go bother Pepper and Tony?” Blocking your view of the fire with a smile, May waited for you to snap out of your thoughts before returning to her spot beside you, resting her head on your shoulder, a loose grip on the cheap beer you hastily packed on the way to the beach. “I’m surprised you’re not running around with Clint and Sam or having another debate with Bruce. What’s on your mind?”

Hearing her voice beside you was calming after a day bickering with your friends.

The two of you fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle.

You wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer before closing your eyes, taking in the comforting heat of the fire and the love in your heart. “Tired. Just enjoying the warmth of the bonfire and thought of you.”

“…because I make you hot and sweaty?” She snorted and her laugh filled your ears like your favorite melody, making the embarrassing comment worth hearing. “I’m touched.”

“That was actually so immature I’m not sure if I hate you or love you,” you laughed and lightly pinched her side as payback, opening your eyes just in time to see the reflection of the wisps of fire in her eyes. A sight that felt so perfect it almost felt like you were intruding on something bigger than yourself. Something holier than thou. “I’m glad you’re the person I fell in love with. I don’t think I’ll ever stop feeling this warm or happy with you. I want us to stay like this forever, I want to make you happy.”

May was shocked for a second before setting her bottle down in the sand by your feet, turning to face you with a look warmer and happier than you’ve ever seen her. Offering only another warm smile as a warning before pulling you into a greedy kiss.

Wishing, hoping,  _praying_.

That you would keep her warm forever too.


	3. Achilles | Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Loki Laufreyson (Odinson) x Reader  
> Prompt: Achilles could have been a god, but that was meaningless if they could not have you. Olympians promised him the world and more, but that was meaningless when you died Patroclus. They are the only god that would ever kneel to worship a mortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i know it’s just been greek mythology atm, but I’m hoping that the next one I finish are my filo based ones! but I should also go to sleep probably

Villain. Murderer. Trickster. Liar.

Liar. Liar. Liar.

_L I A R._

Never the god he was meant to be, never the brother or son he longed to be.

Never the king he wished to be.

No longer Laufreyson.

No longer the adopted ward of Odin. No longer stuck under Thor’s shadow.

He was born again.

Loki Odinson, son of the Allfather and Frigga, brother to Thor and Hela, past king of Asgard, and someone much more than his past.

But none of that mattered if he could not be with you.

“Brother! Rule aside the Asgardians beside me, help me rebuild not only our people but all those hurt in the battle with the Mad Titan.” His booming voice often shook the room as if a storm was raging, though his smile and demeanor reflected a sunny summer afternoon. “We can give back to this world. We could -”

As the god of thunder continued to babble on about the future of the universe and the help they could bring along with all of his friends, the younger god couldn’t help but let his mind wander.

His hair moved in time with the breeze against their faces, wondering if it was due to his brother getting excited about the future.

His ears honed in on countless reunions and heartfelt confessions, as his eyes wandered down to the people below, strangers and acquaintances alike, hugging and cheering in celebration.

But none of this mattered if you were nowhere to be found for his own heartfelt reunion.

Your victory for the battle that was finally won.

Even if the world was offered to him, it’s all meaningless without you.

He was sure Thor was still talking as he closed his eyes and thought back to the evening you were making fun of him, stomping around your apartment with a blanket tied around your shoulders and an umbrella in your hands as if it were a scepter. “Kneel before your new ruler. I am (Y/N), and I swear you will respect my authority.”

Of course, it was all a joke, but you never expected Loki to get up from his spot on the couch to kneel in front of you, bowing his head in a prideful submission.

You are the only mortal for whom a god would deny the world and kneel for.

The only mortal that had the power to hurt him so.

For you were but Patroclus and Achilles, once again torn apart by fates much crueler than heartbreak.


	4. Aswang | Hela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hela (Odinsdottir) x Reader  
> Prompt: Aswang - Cryptid of Filipino folklore; daywalkers that favor the heart, when people know of their identity, they are hunted down and killed immediately. | Monster of the night, destroyer of families and all you loved. I need to kill you, it is what tradition states. You or I. One of us must die tonight. And I feel it in the depths of my being, that it won’t be you, I will make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: definition differs between region and family, and some stories say that they hunt far from their home to avoid their friends and loved ones and I can’t help but wonder how that started ya feel!! aka I’m such a nerd sometimes but I have no shame hope y’all like iT!!

She was otherworldly.

Even in the light of day, you could tell there was something different. Something special. The first moment you laid your eyes on her, you were already wrapped around her finger.

“So are you going to say something or are you going to keep staring?” She offered a teasing smile and held out a hand, “the name is Hela Odinsdottir.”

After choking on your words the first two times, you managed a smile and took her hand after clearing your throat, hoping that she wouldn’t think any less of you because of your slip-up. “Sorry for the awkward start, I’m (Y/N), I’m new around here and I couldn’t help but -”

“Don’t worry about the excuses, I’m just glad you can actually talk or that would’ve been really awkward if you started to sign.”

Hela laughed and if you weren’t already breathless, that would’ve been the thing that brought you over the edge.

Intimidating as she looked at first glance, god, you don’t think you’ve ever witnessed a softer moment in your whole life.

Your smile widened as the sound of her laugh continued to fill your ears, “that…that would’ve been really bad, and I’m pretty awkward myself.”

“Well, I guess there’s just something about you that brings the awkward back out of me, (Y/N).” A smile had settled on her face as she looked at you, and even though she let go of your hand minutes ago, you couldn’t help but feel warm all over, your cheeks especially. “Do you need someone to show you around campus? I know this college looks nice in brochures, but it can be the worst when it’s your first time actually on it.”

“I’d like that a lot.” She held out a friendly arm for you to grab and you didn’t hesitate to link an arm with her, a feeling of ease and comfort settling between you two like you never felt with another person before. “And Hela? I’m glad I met you.”

Her smile faltered for a second as she was caught off guard by your compliment, only to return happier than before. “That’s a first.”

The more time you spent together, you became more confused as to why she always kept a distance to everyone else, though you would never tell her or ask.

Even if you’ve only known her since you moved to town, even if she always had this mysterious air about her no matter how close she said you both were, even if you never learned why -

You trusted her.

You loved her.

Her and all that she was -

Protective glances or stares at parties, reluctantly agreeing to join your makeshift study groups, teasing grins after whispering things only you could hear in public, and her shy smiles when you were alone.

_Her best-kept secret._

At least, that’s what you thought.

Of course, she always had some things she kept hidden from you, but who doesn’t?

People, no matter who they are, have some secrets they’re most comfortable keeping exactly that - secrets.

Every so often, Hela would have days she would disappear without a word, sometimes without a goodbye, and you would be left hoping, waiting, that she would show up at your door soon with her usual secret smile for you as if she never left.

In all the time you knew her, it was just another thing about her that you accepted. Everyone had their days, even you. When you wanted to be alone and avoid people completely, she respected that, leaving you only with one last hug and a comforting look before you shut the world out for a little while.

And she always there when you were ready again.

Ready to update you on trivial things you knew she didn’t care about, but you did - stupid things that your friends did, things the local workers told her when you weren’t seen shopping with her, the little details of the sky or the sea or wherever her day brought her while she was waiting.

Hela would always deny it and pretend to be the most intimidating (most unfeeling) person on campus, but you knew deep down she loved you back.

You both had something that transcended words.

But even then, how could she explain it?

That the monster you read about one night curled up on your couch, that monster lurking in the night, that destroyer of families and of love and of happiness -

That the thing you read so many horrible things about was her?

For so long she tried hunting far from anywhere you or your friends could be, just in fear of ever scaring you, of ever laying a finger on you when she could least control herself.

For months, she hunted less and less because she didn’t dare leave you alone and defenseless, not when she knew exactly what monsters waited in the dark

For weeks, as weak as she felt she was getting, Hela knew she still wanted to spend all her time with you, with the one person that ever showed her love.

Even veiled as a joke, she couldn’t - wouldn’t - dare go up to you, accompanied by her usual smile or teasing grin and say, “that monster you read about? It’s looking at you right now, and it’s starving.”

The thought was enough to strike fear in her heart.

_Darling, dearest, dead - I need to kill you before you kill me._

_This should be easy._

_It’s what I’ve done all my life._

_Every fiber in my body is screaming - it is you or I._

_One of us must die tonight._

God forbid she ever have the strength to ever utter those words to you, she was already a mess imagining you in her arms, dead or dying or hurt.

You deserved a fate much nicer than what would always be waiting for her.

For days, Hela was much clingier than she’s ever been, leaving your side only when either of you needed to use the bathroom. It was uncharacteristic and unexpected for both of you.

But who wouldn’t be? Sensing the heartbreak that was coming.

She always hated to admit it, but she loved you more than anything she’s ever known.

And she would protect your smile and light no matter what.

_One of us must die tonight._

One look at your smile and she was at a loss.

You were something so real.

Someone she could only ever dream of having a happy ending with.

Even in the quiet of the night, she saw so much light and love in you. You were different. You were special.

From the first moment, Hela called out to you, she was awestruck by the person you were.

You watched with a small smile as she looked at you with a longing in her eyes, wondering what was going through that mind of hers when she quickened her pace from the bathroom and pulled you into a tight embrace, mumbling to herself, catching only what sounded like “I love you and I will never let any harm come to you I -”

_One of us must die tonight._

_And in the depths of my very being, I know it won’t be you._

_I will make sure of that._


	5. Calypso | Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: Your first words were a warning: don’t fall in love with me. All that awaits is a tragedy. Who is it a tragedy for? You or your prisoner? Do you fall just as hard as they do? Because I have no intention of leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me still not studying for my exam on tuesday that’s who, but I hope y’all like it! let me know if you have any characters/myths you might want to see  
> also this series is so fun to write it's such a nice break from all the reqs I've been getting and don't have inspo to do yet alsdkfjsd

“Don’t fall in love with me.” Wanda’s voice was light as she laughed through her warning, hiding the sadness in her eyes with the honeyed sound, “tragedy is all that waits for you if you do.”

But her warning was much too late.

It was too late, and it was meaningless against your ears -

For you already loved her with your entire being, with all you had, with all your good and bad days shared together.

_You loved her._

You loved her, but it was the alcohol in your system that dared you to be brave enough to own up to how you felt - ignoring any and all fears of rejection and heartbreak to let her know how you really felt, to plead for her to let down her walls and let you in.

“Who is it a tragedy for? Do you see me as a prisoner in this scenario? Are you Calypso?” Wanda’s eyes widened at your sudden confidence, but let you continue, your voice low, like a prayer lost on all ears except the one it is meant for. “How can you be so sure tragedy is all there is for us? Haven’t you fallen just as hard as I have? Haven’t we done enough to be allowed a happy ending?”

She was quiet for a few seconds, taking in your would-be prayer, not believing the truth that was in front of her, “you don’t mean anything you’re saying. Soon enough, you’ll go and leave like everyone else.”

“You warn and warn against this tragedy and heartbreak, but can’t you see that I have no intention of ever leaving you behind?” You finally caught her eye and wrapped a gentle hand around her own, “if I ever leave, I’m taking you with me or coming back, Wanda. I can’t, no - won’t - imagine a life where I’m ever without you. If you let me I would gladly stay by your side until forever ends. Until they rewrite those tragedies and give them the happy endings we get to live.”

Her first words used to be a plead, no matter how it changed over the years:  _please fall in love with me, please stay, don’t go -_

_What more do you need? Please tell me so I can help you._

_Help me off this forsaken island too, take me with you -_

_Please don’t abandon me like all the others._

And over time…

Over time, even the strongest souls become weak.

Even if she loved you how could she trust you?

After all the people she loved left her behind?

After she was abandoned and hurt _over and over and over._

While she stayed behind and suffered, lovers came and went in many forms before leaving her without a second glance, who’s to say that you were any different?

Her body betrayed her words as she closed her tired eyes, a single tear managing to escape as she squeezed your hand ever so lightly, “you just think you love me, but once you’ve had your fill of me you’ll leave like all the others.”

_Please stay, please don’t go, please see how much I’m hurting. Please tell me you see me._

_Please don’t leave, even though I’m pushing you away right now._

“I don’t think I can ever get my fill of you, Wanda. Ever since we met, I never wanted to leave you alone.” You let out a short laugh as you wiped your eyes, wiping away the tears that were threatening to ruin your resolve, “I want to be there for you for all your moments, all your birthdays, all your smiles, and laughs, and any other moment in between.”

With each second, Wanda found it harder and harder to believe that you were like all the others, that you were really different.

But her voice still wavered, “how can I be so sure that you’re telling me the truth?”

“Because I would wait for you forever, if I could ever wait for all the time you spent waiting and crying for others, I would.” With your free hand, you lifted her face slightly so she could open her eyes and see the truth behind your words, “I would do anything in my power to give you the world that was so horribly wretched from your hands, to give you the love that all the others threw aside without care.”

“Why?”

Now it was her turn for her voice to be parallel a prayer, hoping for nothing but the truth behind your words.

“Because I love you, and I will remind you over and over if need be.” Instinctively, you leaned into the hand she pressed against your cheek with a small smile, “those tragedies will be rewritten as romances even if I have to rewrite them on my own.”

_Oh Calypso, I know it has been hard all these millennia waiting for someone who will wait for you._

_Who would sacrifice everything to stay with you instead of using you to bide their time until a way off the island was found._

_Who would spit in the eyes of all the forces on Earth if it meant stealing just one last smile from you._

_Calypso - dare to love again, dare to let them in, dare to free yourself from the prison those old, wretched souls trapped you in._


End file.
